El silencio de nuestra voz
by tobiouchiha
Summary: Pepper Potts… como odiaba a esa chica. ¿Por qué le odiaba? … tenía tres razones. Razón número uno: me ponía los pelos de punta. arastraba a todos con ella, todos le querían… era perfecta en todo era la segunda. tercera razón era simple… ya estaba cansado de ella. Nota: historia en primera persona desde el punto de Tony
1. Chapter 1

**Ohio… de nuevo, eh vuelto resurgiendo de las cenizas como fénix… bla bla bla (modo Drácula)**

 **Aquí le dejo esta historia y como saben trato de no meterme con los asunto de Iron Man si no más con la pareja y así seguirá siendo.**

* * *

.

Pepper Potts… como odiaba a esa chica.

¿Por qué le odiaba? … tenía tres razones.

Razón número uno: me ponía los pelos de punta.

Realmente lo hacía, llego nueva a la escuela… cuando yo estaba en mi último año de preparatoria, ella estaba iniciando su primer año de secundaria en el mismo lugar… yo desde muy pequeño he sido un genio reconocido, que tuvo que crecer muy rápido, no sabía si esa razón era lógica pero odiaba que todos le prestaran atención… que tuviera padres que se interesaban en ella, que de verdad pudiera ser normal.

Arrastraba a todos con ella, todos le querían… era perfecta en todo era la segunda razón.

Jamás se equivocó en nada, yo era un niño genio, pero era un patán un grosero. Como quisiera remediar todo lo que hice… poder seguir, y aprender de ella.

La tercera razón era simple… ya nos habíamos cansado de ella.

Después de varios unas semanas, ella se encontraba en el equipo de soccer, estaban en el torneo de apertura… perdieron su primer partido a causa de ella, allí inicio todo.

"torneo de apertura…gracias Potts, gracias a ti no ganamos nada" – allí justo en ese instante fue donde inicie con todo.

Ella dejo se sonreír, dejo de intentar hablarnos… cada vez que iba en los pasillos murmurábamos cosas sobre ella, se escondía en sus grandes libros. Que le arrebatábamos de sus manos y dañábamos… dañe muchos con mis propias manos, los moje, los queme en el fuego, lo que funcionara.

Me lo pasaba más tiempo en la dirección desde que inicie con mis amigos en esto, mi padre pasaba horas con mi madre escuchando el sermón del director… el alegaba que era para que me prestaran atención, pero realmente no necesitaba de ellos o eso creía.

Aprendí a ser más cauteloso… a vigilar en los pasillos para ver que nadie mi mirara.

Todos los días eran más divertidos…a causa del juego favorito de todos, molestar a Potts.

Un día llegaron reclamando sobre el costo de los libros en clase y a cobrarlo… en ese momento me di cuenta que mi grupo al que pertenencia. No eran mis amigos.

— El costo en libros que dañaron es de 14,500 dólares – fuertemente – ahora si el culpable se entrega, la escuela se hará cargo o si no… involucrare a sus padre – dijo el director demandante a todos en la oficina – fuiste tú Stark admítelo… todos los sabemos – señalo a mi compañera de estudio en la biblioteca – Joven Alexis

— Bueno director – con su tono de niña tonta – él siempre se aprovechaba de ella…pero no podía decir nada porque me amenazo – afirmo

— Yo no amenace a nadie – aclare – además ella y Maddi fueron las que las peores palabras dijeron – dije asustado

— Mentira director – interrumpió Maddi – ella fue la que más le dijo que lo dejara de hacer…pero el no quiso – me miro quisquillosamente.

— Pero…- interrumpir – cállese señor Stark… ¿joven Collins…que puede decir al respecto? - dijo el estúpido director.

— Le dije al igual que Alexis… le dije pero no se detuvo – ahora todos me dejaban atrás me tiraban y pisoteaban… no tenía amigos, solo personas que se aprovechaban del dinero que tenía.

Ese día al terminar el regaño Michael me lanzo al estanque del colegio… llegue empapado a casa, mis padres no sabían nada y tampoco lo diría, papá estaba ebrio y mamá no estaba en casa… ya habían suficientes problemas para que yo fuera a dar uno más.

Al paso del mes ya no tenía amigos. Todos me ignoraban, hablaban a mis espaldas, me jugaban bromas… se robaban mis cosas. Ese día le vi entrar a clases y limpiar mi escritorio pero no sabía porque y realmente no me importo.

Descubrí quien robaba mis cosas… siempre supe que Collins me tenía envidia, nos golpeamos fuertemente hasta que sangre por la nariz, ella me encontró tirado en el suelo…quiso ayudarme pero lo respondí con un golpe y ambos no golpeamos hasta que llegaron los profesores… había hecho algo que jamás pensé que aria, golpear a una chica… un monstruo eso era yo.

Un mes después ella cambio de escuela y a el día siguiente me di cuenta que hacía en mi pupitre.

¡No necesitamos brabucones como tú! ¡Muérete! ¡Suicídate! ¡Salta del quinto piso! ¡Cuídate! Atte. El colegio entero – ella limpiaba el pupitre para que yo no viera eso… no era extraño que pensara en ello a mis trece años, nadie me quería…mi madre me prestaba un poco de atención pero jamás supe relacionar con ella, mi padre siempre fue cruel y jamás tuve un amigo. Así fue todos los días hasta la graduación

Dure cuatro años en la universidad sin saber de ella, quería disculparme…ahora había vuelto a casa donde todos éramos unos desconocidos, ya nadie se preocupaba de mi… después de todo ya sabía vestirme, bañarme y como comprar comida.

Me ofrecieron un trajo de maestro suplente por unos meses, no tenía nada que hacer en casa ya nadie me quería allí…así que solo acepte, allí en aquel lugar le vi de nuevo… no había cambiado en nada ella lucia bien, no sabía cómo sentirme "bien" no era una palabra que pasaría por mi cabeza gracias a ella.

La clase termino y le pedí que se quedara en el salón para decirle algo que debía:

— Sabes hace cuatro años fui un grosero – afine mi voz – un patán un niño que buscaba atención. Lo único que hice fue hacer que nos hiriéramos unos a otros… yo ahora sé que querías decirme cada vez que te eche – estaba nervioso – podemos se amigos.

— No jamás – me respondió ella dejando el salón

Era lo menos que esperaba de verdad… yo la lastime y casi la mate. Soy un monstruo eso no cambiara en lo más mínimo. Soy como mi padre, soy como él.

* * *

.

 **Si te tomas el tiempo de leer… tomate el tiempo para comentar.**

 **A los nuevos lectores bienvenidos, dejen sus reviews importan mucho… mucho hago en énfasis en mucho.**

 **Espero y les guste… nos estamos leyendo**

 **Gracias mil gracias**

 **Bye Bye….**

 **Atte. Tobiouchiha**


	2. Chapter 2

"ella me odia, de eso estoy seguro"

Al parecer, solo fui allí para mi propio beneficio… solo para poder estar en paz.

Ella solo salió corriendo por el pasillo… y mis impulsos solo me hicieron ir tras ella. Sabia por huía, porque lo hacía… de verdad merecía que se alejara. No estaba preparado para verle huir, y menos para correr así, estaba decidido no tenía más oportunidades, perdí muchas y ahora sabía lo que valían. Pensé, después no pude ver más que el suelo contra mi rostro.

— ¿Por qué? – pregunto ayudándome a levantar –dime.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿me lo preguntas?

Ella solo afirmo con su cabeza…

— Toma…- le di una copia que había en casa de su libro favorito, el que yo queme -¿lo recuerdas? Yo sí, te gustaba mucho

— Si… - agachando su cabeza

— Aun no es suficiente… aun no recibo un buen castigo, no puedo morir así – pensé antes de decir lo siguiente – siendo sincero, esto solo es una mala excusa para verte – solté un poco nervioso mi corbata – acepte dar clases aquí, solo para verte… para mi propio beneficio – agache mi cabeza – cuando me dijeron que sería tu maestro, acepte sin pensarlo… te he buscado desde que termine la escuela, pero no te encontré…

— Porque disculparte ahora – me interrumpió

— Si solo hace cuatro años lo hubiera visto, no hubiera hecho eso – proseguí –me odio a mí mismo – murmure – encerrado en mi mundo egoísta, no pensaba en que sentías tu… odiándolos a todos, en diecisiete años no he sido jama una buena persona…

— Y que te hace creer que lo eres ahora – altanera

— No me interrumpas… - dije molesto - la única vez que te escuche… fue en el momento que te golpee, quiero que me perdones… quiero… quiero ser tu amigo.

Tomo de mi mano y acento con su cabeza. No entendí en ese momento porque use la palabra amigos… si ese mismo día en la mañana, solo pretendía morir. "que lindos… son tan jóvenes, el nuevo maestro es guapo" escuche murmurar a las personas que estaban viendo la escena

— Nos vemos después – me murmuro al oído – marchándose al auto de su madre… que solo rodo sus ojos al verme.

Caminaba por la calle mientras pensaba… en cómo había estado aislado de todos estos últimos años o tal vez era aislado por los demás, cuando fui a mis trece años a la universidad me sentí asustado porque estaba solo, pero siempre lo había estado… había pensado por varios años, de todas formas voy a morir, porque no terminar lo que empecé.

Esa maña rompí mi calendario en el día de hoy porque para mí no habría mañana… vendí mi auto, vendí todas mis cosas sin que mis padre supieran, necesitaba dinero… dinero que dividí en dos partes, una la deje sobre la cama de mis padre y la otra le envié a la compañía, debía devolverles al menos el dinero que invirtieron en mi educación… no tuve tiempo para pedirle perdón por ser un hijo tan inútil. Creí que encontraría a Potts en años pero debía enfrentarle esa mañana.

Pero ahora estoy feliz, feliz de verla es extraña la verdad. Aunque ya me había rendido, es como si ella me hubiese sacado del fondo.

Llegue a casa y mamá me esperaba con un gran plato de comida, papá estaba en la mesa… como si fuéramos una familia.

— Vamos mi amor, come… hay mucho hoy – dijo contenta… extrañamente contenta

— ¿Qué bicho raro les pico hoy? – pregunte

— Es que hemos visto cuanto te has esforzado – dijo papá con la boca llena – estamos felices de ello – dijo mamá

Si me hubiera matado esa tarde no hubiese visto esta escena, extraña pero por primera vez agradable.

— ¿Qué tal el trabajo? Interesante… - pregunto papá con una sonrisa, como si estuviera orgulloso de mi

— nada... normal - dije indiferente

— mentiroso. Llegaste sonriendo - agrego

— Eh nada… - nervioso – solo quiero que me pases la salsa

— Mi madre tomo asiento a mi lado y saco un fajo de billetes que conocía bien – ¿cariño… porque intentaste suicidarte? – pregunto llorando

— Hay muchas razones… - agache mi cabeza

— Entonces estabas muy decidido – dijo papá – de verdad te suicidarías – con un nudo en la garganta

— Me vigilaron… acaso no respetan mi privacidad – que hice mal… pensé

— Limpiaste tu cuarto – dijo mamá – y ambos encontramos este calendario roto en tu habitación – dijo papá sacando el calendario… me tomaron ambos de los brazos y me llevaron frente a la chimenea.

— Que hacen – dije cuando los vi lanzando el dinero al fuego – hijo desobediente – dijo papá enojado – no te dejaremos morir Anthony – dijo mamá llorando - lo siento me detendré no lo volveré hacer –arrodillándome – hacer que – dijeron ambos.

— No lo volveré hacer… renuncio a morir – dije llorando.

— Sentimos todo lo que hemos hecho – pasando saliva – no he sido un buen padre, nos hemos golpeado, te he dado malos ejemplos sé que esto en parte es mi culpa…

— Deja de lamentarte – interrumpí – son muchos factores - pase saliva –ahora me presta algunos de los dos un auto… vendí el mío para juntar el dinero.

— Ambos se miraron y rieron – lo sabemos – sonriendo – se lo compramos al que se lo vendiste… esta tarde, ten – dijo lanzándome las llaves – espero no rompas tu promesa

— Ni yo lo espero… ahora, mamá dame otro plato de pastas tengo mucha hambre.

Fue un día extraño la verdad…

Mis padres siendo padres, la chica que me odia acepto ser mi amiga… realmente extraño pero cálido, si me hubiera lanzado de aquel séptimo piso, esto jamás hubiera pasado

* * *

 **Si te tomas el tiempo de leer… tomate el tiempo para comentar.**

 **A los nuevos lectores bienvenidos, dejen sus reviews importan mucho…**

 **Gracias por las reviews... me hubiese encanto leerlas pero no aparecen aunque están ahí.**

 **Espero y les guste… nos estamos leyendo**

 **Gracias mil gracias**

 **Bye Bye….**

 **Atte. Tobiouchiha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Es… es… un nuevo capítulo (canción de John cena) lo siento mi hermana me hace ver la lucha libre.**

 **Cuanta la leyenda que cuando un escritor quiere actualizar… llega la semana de expo. Parciales, y una dosis del tercer capítulo del proyecto. Y una discusión con tu maestro de mate, y otra larga lista que no terminaría de nombrar.**

 **Pero bueno aquí les dejo esto y espero poder actualizar mañana**

* * *

"Mi primer día como maestro… fue duro, todas las chicas querían mi número, bueno no me molestaba, lo que me molestaba es que ella me ignorara"

Ya había terminado mi carta de disculpa, si el gran tony Stark disculpándose Rhodes se burlaba por cada palabra que había escrito hay sí, tony el sentimental burlaba.

— ¡por fin termine la carta! – murmure — está listo

— Tony tu madre que vallas por tu prima… — dijo, serio como siempre con sus manos en la cintura papá

— Si está bien…

Esa semana mi tía le había pedido el favor a mamá de que cuidara a mi primita, la única que medio me quería, pero si le decía que no en algo. Era una patada en la entrepierna segura.

Caminaba con mi primita por el parque escuchando a la gente murmurar de que era mi hija, bueno a los dieciséis era ya un promiscuo pero no hijos no, jamás… jamás de los jamases. Vi como señalo al tobogán porque había algo muy raro unas piernas medio asomadas, me acerque y era el hermano de Potts ya lo conocía de cuando era más niño.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunte — no te ves bien… no fuiste hoy a clases verdad

— No es la primera vez que lo hago, estás tú porque no estás en la escuela

— No tenía que dar clases hoy, martes libre, preferiría el lunes.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto mi primita

— ¡tienes una hija! – exclamo

— Nah para nada… es mi prima le estoy cuidando. Tú no te vez bien te invito a comer a casa

— No importa siempre huyo, a nadie en casa le importo…

— Siempre habrá a alguien que le importes… - dije, subiéndole en mi espalda estaba agotado y parecía no haber comido nada en todo el día.

Mamá nos sirvió otra cena grandiosa, creo que estaba contenta porque aún seguía vivo, le sirvió bastante al hermano de Pepper como para que no pidiera más en su vida. Era tarde ya todos en casa estábamos dormidos cuando tocaron el timbre… la madre de Pepper preguntando que si le había visto pero desde el día anterior no le veía, no desde que culmine mi clase. Me coloque mis zapatos y me fui a buscarla. Era tarde y peligroso rondar a esa hora sola por la calle.

Eran las tres de la mañana y yo aún gritaba su nombre como un desesperado bajo el aguacero…

— No sigas gritando – me regaño – estamos bajo la lluvia ella no escuchara

— Uno nunca sabe… quizás pueda escuchar, envíale un mensaje a su celular

— No tengo

— Mierda… justo cuando decido cancelar el mío

— Bajo qué criterios vamos a estos lugares – pregunto cuando estábamos en el parque

— Yo siempre vengo a estos - dije con gento de idiota

— Idiota… no son tus lugares, son los de ella. Además se perdió por mi culpa, de seguro me busca a mí…

Seguimos gritando como locos hasta que los vecinos nos regañaron, de seguro cogería un resfriado con este aguacero pensé.

— Vete yo la seguiré buscando

— No… yo… yo se lo debo, yo le hice mucho daño, la golpee. Un maldito con ella

— No la busques por lastima, por tu estúpida culpa. Das asco

— Desde que le volví a encontrar y supe todo de ella, quiero seguir viviendo. Quiero aprovechar lo que me queda de vida con ella. Así arriesgue mi vida hoy la encontrare

— Qué lindo el chico enamorado

— Yo no me enamoro imbécil

— Si… claro

Caminamos y gritamos por una hora o dos más ya casi se veía el amanecer era tarde o temprano no sabría decirlo. Hasta que a la lejanía la vimos empapada en una banca, le di mi chaqueta que estaba un poco seca para que no le diera más frio y llame del teléfono público a casa. Su madre vino a recogerla, la subió a su auto y se acercó y me dijo:

— No importa cuanto lo intentes, sus días en la escuela… los que debieron ser felices no volverán por tu culpa – dijo empujándome con tanta fuerza que me dejo en el piso tendido

Había empezado a llover de nuevo, era realmente un día feliz aun así con la lluvia a ella no le había sucedido nada, así que era lo mejor de todo… llegue a casa empapado, me cambie… mamá me dio una taza con chocolate delicioso chocolate, ese día no fui a dar clases, dije que me había enfermado. Aun con todos mis pecados y la fría lluvia que soporte, sabia con seguridad que quería vivir un día mas

* * *

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123: gracias por comentar en ambas historia, sabes eh visto que las otras historias que comentas que cuando sigues una historia eres muy fiel a ella, así que espero saber más de ti en el futuro.**

 **Guest: yo tambien espero seguir así**

 **Velentinewiggin: si nadie imaginaba al tony suicida. Creo yo**

 **Yui Aishimasu-Hiro: entiendo tu dolor, y gracias por insertar tu spoiler doloroso aquí gracias… me llego el día que vi la peli. Además yo quería ver la escena donde rompían, quería ver el heart de tony quebrándose en mil pedazos… si soy cruel.**

 **Andreaahp: hubiera actualizado antes… pero ni el imperio otomano hubiera detenido mis evaluaciones de lógica esta semana… estúpidas matemáticas**

 **Si te tomas el tiempo de leer… tomate el tiempo para comentar.**

 **A los nuevos lectores bienvenidos, dejen sus reviews importan mucho…**

 **Gracias por las reviews...**

 **Espero y les guste… nos estamos leyendo**

 **Gracias mil gracias**

 **Bye Bye….**

 **Atte. Tobiouchiha**


	4. Chapter 4

— ¡por fin, encontraste un teléfono!

— Realmente, mamá me lo compro. Ahora después que salga de dar clases o tarde más de diez minutos en llegar a casa – dije, rascándome la cabeza – este…yo debo, reportarme.

— Voy a añadir mi numero justo ahora – dijo, Rhodes jugueteando con mi teléfono – Rhodes es la onda, listo ya lo agregue

— Rhodes es la onda – levante mi ceja – en serio.

— Tres números hasta ahora – bufo – sí que eres solitario amigo… mejor agrego el del hermano de Pepper.

— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? – pregunte

— Un buen futuro soldado… no revela sus secreto

— Bueno como sea iré a llevarle esta sombrilla a Pepper

Recuerdo que fui al parque donde sabría que la encontraría, siempre le gustaba estar allí con las flores, observando a las personas como objeto de estudio. No sabía si algún día me observaría de esa forma, pero era algo que jamás espero de ella.

— Ten, tu madre me presto la sombrilla el otro dia…

Me miro desconcertada.

— Es que estaba lloviendo, ese día está en el súper. Pero no lleve el auto – le sonreí, saque el celular de mi bolsillo – oye alguna vez has pensado enviarle mensajes a los chicos de la secundaria, como a mi… si quieres te doy mi número.

— ¿Tienes el de Sara?

— No, no lo tengo.

Ahora que lo recordaba, cuando Pepper empezó a ir a la escuela y se hizo popular… Sara ella dejo de ir.

— ¿te preocupa donde este?

— Ella salió herida por mi culpa.

Después de esa conversación me fui a casa para preparar los exámenes del día siguiente, me quede pensando y después me sentí muy avergonzado… siempre creí que ella ignoraba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ella sabía porque Sara había dejado de ir a la misma secundaria que nosotros… creí que había superado su séptimo grado, pero ahora sé que ella jamás lo supero.

— Buenos días – dije entrando al salón – hoy es el examen de recuperación – les advertí, por primera vez la clases estaba completa, habían caras conocidas allí, Rhodes… más dos chicas que estudiaban con Pepper en la secundaria y me ayudaron a molestarle.

— Los exámenes son un asco, debiste quedarte en casa niño… no responderemos nada – decían todos a coro, realmente no quería que contestaran me ahorrarían mucho trabajo.

— Él es un gran maestro y un gran chico… esta mañana salto de un puente para salvar un gatito – interrumpió Rhodes cansado de escuchar la burla de los alumnos

— Yo no salve a ningún gatito, ni salte de un puente… deja el drama – le susurre al oído

— Shhhh… maestro tonto, déjame ser tu agente publicitario.

— No presten atención el profesor siempre ha sido un poco idiota – dijo, ella la conocía bien Maddi – él iba a la misma escuela que yo, claro él iba en el último año de preparatoria, yo mientras en séptimo grado.

— Me dirigí a su banca para preguntarle algo importante - ¿sabes cómo puedo comunicarme con Sara?

— No, pero sé que va a una escuela para señoritas, de la comunidad vecina con Alexis

— Está bien

Ese día nunca me había divertido tanto… nunca había sentido lo que un profesor cuando daba puros ceros a la clase, pero ahora entendía porque les gustaba, era divertido y te quitaba el estrés.

Al otro día me encontraba en la estación de trenes hacia la comunidad vecina, pero había un detalle ahora no tenía dinero mis padres no querían darme ni un solo centavo… tenían miedo de que pagara para que me mataran, así que Rhodes me presto 500 dólares mientras las cosas se acomodaban, según el para que pagara el hotel del amor ya que Pepper iba conmigo en el tren ya que él y el hermano de Pepper, nos tendieron una trampa y porque algún día el también derrocharía tanto dinero como yo.

Realmente era un poco incómodo estar los dos solos en el tren así estuviéramos en puestos separados. De un momento a otro mi celular vibro, había un mensaje pero no sabía de quien era hasta que lo leí

 **¿Estás cansado?, gracias por lo de hoy… gracias por encontrar a Sara, eso me hace muy feliz.**

 **Pero lo que me hace más feliz fue saber que mi hermano me dijo, que tú. El idiota que me golpeo lo ayudo ese día que escapo de casa, y que te preocupaste por mi… gracias testarudo engreído, gracias**

* * *

 **si alguien sabe donde puedo comprar una death note... o algo eficiente para desaparecer a los profesores y estar mas tiempo aquí, puede decirlo en los comentarios... por cierto gracias por las 11 reviews, no creí llegar a tanto**

 **velentinewiggin: yo también, es que los profes creen que yo tengo una historia que proseguir**

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123: creo que entonces tomare tu comentario como un halago, me agrada que te guste tanto la temática. :3**

 **andreaahp: nos estamos leyendo :D**

 **Si te tomas el tiempo de leer… tomate el tiempo para comentar.**

 **A los nuevos lectores bienvenidos, dejen sus reviews importan mucho…**

 **Gracias por las reviews...**

 **Espero y les guste… nos estamos leyendo**

 **Gracias mil gracias**

 **Bye Bye….**

 **Atte. Tobiouchiha**


End file.
